1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of optical waveguide fibers, and more particularly to optical waveguide fibers having low water peak.
2. Technical Background
Generally speaking, a significant goal of the telecommunications industry is to transmit greater amounts of information, over longer distances, in shorter periods of time.
Typically, as the number of systems users and frequency of system use increase, demand for system resources increases as well. One way of meeting this demand is by increasing the bandwidth of the medium used to carry this information over long distances. In optical telecommunications systems, the demand for optical waveguide fibers having increased bandwidth is particularly high.
In recent years, significant advancements have been made in the manufacture of optical waveguide fiber, which in turn have increased the usable light carrying capacity of the fiber. However, as is well known, electromagnetic radiation traveling through an optical waveguide fiber is subject to attenuation or loss due to several mechanisms. Although some of these mechanisms can not be reduced, others have been eliminated, or at least substantially reduced.
A particularly problematic component of optical fiber attenuation is the attenuation due to absorption by the optical waveguide fiber of impurities present in the light guiding region of the fiber. Particularly troublesome is the attenuation caused by the hydroxyl radical (OH), which can be formed in the optical waveguide fiber when a source of hydrogen is present in the fiber material, or when hydrogen available from several sources during the fiber manufacturing process diffuses into the glass. Silica bodies of the type used in optical fiber and optical fiber preform manufacture can contain a substantial amount of OH. Generally speaking, the hydrogen bonds with the oxygen available in the SiO2 and/or GeO2 and/or other oxygen containing compound in the glass matrix to form the OH and/or OH2 bonds referred to generally as “water”. The attenuation increase due to OH or water in the glass can be as high as about 0.5 to 1.0 dB/km, with the attenuation peak generally occupying the 1380 nm window. As used herein, the phrase, “1380 nm window” is defined as the range of wavelengths between about 1330 nm to about 1470 nm. The attenuation peak, generally referred to as the water peak has prevented usable electromagnetic transmission in the 1380 nm window.
Until recently, telecommunications systems avoided the water peak residing in the 1380 nm window by operating in the 1310 nm window and/or the 1550 nm window, among others. With the advent of wavelength division multiplexing (“WDM”) and advancements in amplifier technology, which enable telecommunications systems to operate over broad wavelength ranges, it is now likely that all wavelengths between about 1300 nm and about 1650 nm will be used for data transfer in optical telecommunications systems. Removing the water peak from optical waveguide fiber used with such systems is an important aspect of enabling system operation over this entire range.
Communications systems operating at bit rates above about a gigahertz or which include wavelength division multiplexing are facilitated through use of high performance waveguides. In such high performance systems launched power can range from 0.1 mW to 10 mW and higher. In the higher power systems, the desired properties of the waveguide fiber include larger effective area. New system strategies are being sought to decrease cost even while system performance is being enhanced.
A promising strategy is one that involves matching system components in such a way that a particular property of one component compensates a drawback in another component. Preferably, the component matching strategy is one in which a given component is designed to allow another component to operate more efficiently or effectively. Such compensation schemes have been effective, for example, in reducing dispersion penalty by adding a dispersion compensating module to within a communications link, thereby providing for a desired signal to noise ratio or signal pulse shape after the signal pulse has traversed the optical waveguide fiber of the link. Another example of effective compensation is the use of large effective area waveguide fiber in communications systems in which non-linear effects are a major source of signal degradation.
One area which can provide an increase in performance and a decrease in cost is that of matching a signal source to a fiber. A cost effective signal source, having relatively high power output and good longevity is the distributed feedback laser (DFB) which is directly modulated. However a directly modulated DFB laser is always positively chirped. That is, the leading edge of the pulse is shifted to longer wavelengths (red shifted) and the trailing edge is blue shifted. When such a pulse propagates in a positive dispersion fiber, the positive chirp results in pulse broadening. Efforts have been made to reduce the effect of positive chirp by biasing the semi-conductor laser above threshold. See Fiber Optic Communications Systems, G. P. Agrawal, p. 223.